tenshisanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FeruEnzeru/My Stuff (Pics, etc, others, whatsoever)
'CLOSED DUE TO RETIRING THAT TO WIKIA - RE-OPEN UNTIL I RECLAIM AND RESTORE MY DA AND TUMBLR ACCOUNTS BY FIGHTING THE ENEMY I ENCOUNTERED LAST 2017 TO THE END OF THINGS ONCE AND FOR ALL... farewell' I just wanna post these for my mood use jic an 8 day final warning of life gets bad for me happening otherwise. �� XCOM Stuff + OXCE Modding and Anything really in terms of work) lovely_tftd_colored_assault_rifle_design1.png|Lovely TFTD Colored Assault Rifle thing i've drawn while i'm on MS Paint and PDNT basically. �� lovely_tftd_colored_assault_rifle_designs_again1.png|my custom made (TFTD95) rifle variants pixel_xcom_art_dunno_what_to_do_with_that_minigun_parts_basically_1.png|i dunno what to do with the minigun WIP thing i'm working on fortunately pixel_xcom_art_worse_like_a_boss_at_minigun_pixel_art.png|Wrist Mounted Mini-Gun Attempt - Worse, but Fine and Okay it seems. �� pixel_xcom_art_dual_gatling_gun_sumthin_sumthin_whateva1.png|Dual Arm-able Miniguns for something like a Devastator kind of guy to wield these guns at least. �� alien_head_based_out_of_xcom_ufo94_sectoid.png SAM_7973.JPG|Maybe a crossbow like heavy weapon for flesh-to-armor piercing capabilities. - I call it the Ballista mostly. �� xcom_ufo_tftd_a5di1cc.png|Something for my plans to start playing XCOM again - until i fix my XCOM from someone d*ckwad named Martin the Meridian's changes and b.s fixes unless after i get the snipping tool stuff for XCOM done by now time to time. �� more XCOM images will be sooner or later afterwards My Diablo '96 Screenshots from the D1HD Mod The missing butcher.png Butcher fight screenie1.png Lies ALL LIES.png Butcher dead.png butcher_room.png Warcraft 3 and Starcraft 1&2 stuff (Blizzard Games. Meh. ��) Screenshots WC3ScrnShot_051619_053027_01.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_051619_173202_01.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_051619_173837_02.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_052119_092222_01.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_052119_092638_02.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_052119_092648_03.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_052119_092727_04.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_052119_092950_05.png|add caption/describe later WC3ScrnShot_052119_094021_06.png|add caption/describe later XCOM in WC3/SC2 Engine (WIP via WorldEdit/Screenshots/Snips + In-Game coming soon...) four_sci_fi_wc3_models.png|WC3 Starcraft/Sci-Themed Models (there the only sci-fi models left ☹) wc3_xcom_alien_crew_in_ufo.png|The Alien Crew in UFO + Space Fel Orc Models as the Mutons wip_wc3_xcom_human_alien_weapons.png|WIP XCOM Human and Alien Weapons (Auto-Cannon, Minigun and 2 Alien Weapons only in image) xcom_in_warcraft_3.png|Working on XCOM in WC3 via WorldEdit (Glowing Tiles as the movement tiles, non-glowing be dash/non-move tiles, sfx as the movement paths for soldiers) ���� xcom_in_wc3_sc2_engines_weaps_equip_list.png|The List of XCOM Human Weapons/Equipment + Crafts (+ stuff from UFO94/TFTD95 and stuff from other XCOM works added to the list) �� xcom_ufo94_alien_craft_in_wc3_engine.png|The UFO is in WC3! (I don't remember if it got the correct color right. ��) ufo94_human_weapon_artdump1_updated.png|My Dump Full of Edited / Mocked Up XCOM Human Tech Weapons for the XCOM in WC3 Stuff + i'm kinda bored and lazy today. ���� (Updated Today for some junkies to be placed on) two_xcom_human_tech_weapons1.png|My Two Custom Made XCOM Human Tech Weapons - 1 Custom Ballistic Rifle - 1 Big Laser Weapon with Red Laser for Firing Accuracy, and plus 1 Green Laser for Lock-On Targeting or Something �� xcom_in_wc3_tank_vs_ufo.png|A Tank Fighting A UFO (WC3 WorldEdit Screensnip) xcom_wc3_american_tanks_please1.png xcom_wc3_testing_sniper_and_shotgun_models1.png wc3_xcom_human_tank_designed_in_alien_alloys1.png|A Tank using Alien Alloys and advanced weaponry (used using epsilon's MasterSiegeTank model, credit goes to him usually) xcom_in_wc3_anti_air_autocannon_tank_vs_ufo1.PNG|Another Tank vs UFO image xcom_in_wc3_ufo94_armors_reference1.png|XCOM UFO94 Armors Reference for my XCOM in WC3 and SC2 modding usually. xcom_wc3_two_american_donkey_tanks.png|Trying out the American Tank Pack from SonsOfSami and HerrDave. (Yesterday i want to add the description for the photos i'm uploading for later. meh. ��) xcom_wc3_spicing_sumthin_up.png|A UFO i've working on for diorama just in case fpr terrorizing the civies or just trying to destroy a city by glassing with fusion beams maybe. :-3 xcom_wc3_alien_mothership_battleship_thing.png|sumthin sumthin progress for that thing xcom_wc3_ufo_glasses_the_city.png|The UFO above the City (note the the purple bloks are the shadow effects for the UFO planning the glass the city it seems like) xcom_in_wc3_ufo_city_destruction_wip.png xcom_wc3_sectoid_grey_aliens_ref.png|Sectoids/Greys + Muton (guy with green suit and purple face) as references for the "XCOM in WC3 and SC2 game engines" stuff i'm doing for WC3 and SC2 in future terms technically xcom_wc3_alien_fusion_beam.png|Fusion Beam glassing the city + it needs more beams in order for the UFO's yellow parts on the bottom center to start glassing it more even suddenly it seems. xcom_wc3_unleashing_the_soldiers_dude_wheres_my_skyranger.png|add describe text later xcom_wc3_ufo94_skyranger_ref.png|reference for WC3/SC2 modding + adding XCOM to WC3 and SC2 game-to-engine modding xcom_wc3_testing_alien_orbital_ufo_bombardment_attacks.png|add describe text later wc3_xcom_wip_remaking_farm_tileset_in_wc3.png|remaking the 1994 X-COM UFO Defense Map Terrains in Warcraft 3 World Editor - Farm Tileset wc3_xcom_so_called_hedges_made_from_scratch_using_customs.png|add describe text later wc3_xcom_another_but_new_hedge_design_for_wc3_ufo94_remake.png|add describe text later wc3_xcom_000001.png|add describe text later wc3_xcom_remaking_desert_tileset_in_wc3_worst_idea_i_have_to_do_manually.png|add describe text later old shots (crap from last year. ��) WC3DesktopWallpaper3.png|The Void in WC3 + Tentacles �� (Old Gods related irrc) WC3DesktopBackground1.png|A WC3 Paladin fighting Demons in Fel-Green Colored Hell (Fitting for the Warcraft Demons) WC3DesktopWallpaper2.png|An Army of Golden Armored Footmen in the Human Fortress (Old) WC3DesktopWallpaper4.png|Arthas (Before he turns evil) with a lotta ladies in his spa. ���� Drop it like its, drop it its hot. �� WC3DesktopWallpaper5.png|A Naga Royal Guard residing in the depths of the ocean MyRoCOrcBase1.png|My Orc Base since i started playing the campaign in March of last year MyRoCOrcBase2.png|more of my orc base MyRoCOrcBase3.png|more orc basies + a few burrows WC3RoCStephanie.png|Stephanie-chan? (Probably Reign of Chaos Stephanie other than Sailor Moon's Stephanie Tsukino. i get too obsessed with it. ��) WC3RoCAliciaAsuka.png ArthasBrokeTheLaw.png|Arthas broked the law after killing someone �� LichKingArthasTrollgreParty.png|Arthas along with Ogres and Forest Trolls during Undead Campaign TheBigBigGuysOnMySide.png|During Frozen Throne Campaign. The Big Ogre Guy's on my (Kael'thas') side of the play. What a memory! �� RexxarsHeadProblem.png|Rexxar's... oh yeah, when i was playing more of the Orc Bonus Camp. in TFT, his head disappeared �� WIP_SC1_Scenario.PNG|A Piece of Terrain i did for SC1. I dunno if i could continue that after reading SC lore or not. depends on mood or life or actions even. �� WIP_SC1_UFO.PNG|A UFO i've made in SC1 StarEdit. + the Alien crew in there (Used Zerg and Protoss Units + Badlands Terrain) SC1_Battlefield_Full_of_Crashed_Cruisers.PNG|The Battlefield with the Terran Ship Crew being attacked by space terrorists. (Another Old StarEdit shot) SC1_Alien_Babies.PNG|Alien Babies (Used Zerg Broodling Units for the Alien Babies coming out from Human Hosts) TassadarsLittleIsle.PNG|Tassadar staying in his isle on the Planet Char (During my play with SC1 camp.) with 2 Zealot Bodyguards Do_Remember_Finishing_4_Missions.PNG|My Progress on my old BW playings (Also i'm starting SC1 all over meaning that after reading the lore of the Blizzard games as my requirements to do it otherwise) My Lego Stuff (Physicals, LDD, etc.) My Collection of Sets I have (must remember correctly). �� SAM 7487.JPG SAM 7486.JPG SAM 7485.JPG SAM 7484.JPG SAM 7483.JPG SAM 7482.JPG SAM 7481.JPG SAM 7480.JPG Galaxy Squad (favorite LEGO theme) SAM 7501.JPG|LEGO Sci-Fi Carbine and Heavy Rifle MOC SAM 7500.JPG|LEGO Sci-Fi Rifles MOC (2 Red Team guys with 2 custom minifig made Light Bluish Gray Sci-Fi Rifles) SAM 7499.JPG|Beam Laser Quad Gun Robot (70704 MOC/Mod) SAM 7498.JPG|Left Gun GS Mech Robot (MOC/Mod) = with 70704 Vermin Vaporizer parts and other parts SAM 7497.JPG|Fighting Over the Green Psi Mineral Scene (GS Humans/Terrans vs Aliens) SAM 7496.JPG|GS Mosquitoid Alien with Gun Mods: Sonic Lance SAM 7495.JPG|GS Orange RS with Gun Mod: Four Barrel Heavy Autocannon SAM 7494.JPG|GS Red Team with Gun Mod (Laser Blaster) SAM 7492.JPG|GS Red Team with Gun Mod (Laser Lance) SAM 7490.JPG|70707 Mod: Flyer with Long Dual Machine Guns SAM 7489.JPG|Galaxy Squad Red Team Mods (Red Team MSWAM (Mechanized Special Weapons Assault Marine) Robot Sidekick, Sonic Speeder with Long Laser and Flyer with Long Dual Machine Guns) SAM 7502.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7508.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side (posed version) SAM 7507.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side (posed version) SAM 7506.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7504.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7503.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7509.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side = Mecg firing the railgun to exterminate the bug for good. ���� GS 70705 Artillery Robot MOC MOD.jpg|GS 70704-70709 Artillery Robot MOC/MOD with Dual Cannons (from 70709 Galactic Titan Set) SAM 7535.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Tank MOC/MOD (2-cannon artillery tank) SAM 7536.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Tank MOC/MOD (2-cannon artillery tank) SAM 7537.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Tank MOC/MOD (2-cannon artillery tank) SAM 7573.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM_7574.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM_7575.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM_7576.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM 7544.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Idunnowatchacallit Tank MOC/MOD (I dunno what to name this tank. ��❓) SAM 7542.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Idunnowatchacallit Tank MOC/MOD (I dunno what to name this tank. ��❓) SAM 7541.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Idunnowatchacallit Tank MOC/MOD (I dunno what to name this tank. ��❓) SAM 7540.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Idunnowatchacallit Tank MOC/MOD (I dunno what to name this tank. ��❓) SAM 7539.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Idunnowatchacallit Tank MOC/MOD (I dunno what to name this tank. ��❓) SAM 7538.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Idunnowatchacallit Tank MOC/MOD (I dunno what to name this tank. ��❓) SAM 7552.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7551.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7550.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7549.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7548.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7547.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7546.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7545.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7569.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7568.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7567.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7565.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7564.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7563.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7562.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7560.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7559.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7555.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7554.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7553.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70708-70709 V-Large Railgun Tank MOC/MOD GS 70705 and 70709 Without Attachments MOC-MOD.jpg|GS 70705 and 70709 Without Attachments MOC/MOD SAM_7663.JPG|LEGO Sci-Fi Weapons MOC (SP-TL Flak Cannon and Special Scoped Rifle) - 1 GS Orange Trooper w. Shoulder Portable Twin Linked Flak Cannon (For Anti-Air Attacks), 1 GS Green Trooper w. Special Scoped Attack Rifle with Grenade Launcher Attachment SAM 7623.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) - Artillery-like Pose SAM 7622.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) SAM 7621.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) SAM 7620.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) SAM 7619.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) - Front View SAM 7618.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) - Top View SAM 7617.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) SAM 7616.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) SAM 7615.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) SAM 7614.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70707-70709 Artillery Mech/Robot Walker MOC/MOD (Mockup of 70707 and 70709) GS Men vs Alien Bugs Battle Scene (requested by a workmate of mine on HIVE from 2017-2018 named Battleborn) SAM 7521.JPG SAM 7520.JPG SAM 7519.JPG SAM 7518.JPG SAM 7517.JPG SAM 7516.JPG SAM 7515.JPG SAM 7514.JPG SAM 7513.JPG SAM 7532.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7530.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7529.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7528.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7527.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7526.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7525.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7524.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7523.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7522.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Mech Tank MOC/MOD (Mockup of my two owned GS sets. Now with a tank with the top of the Eradicator Mech (70707) as a 75% anti-everything killing machine. ��) Version 1 (with flying fighter vehicle part attached) SAM 7633.JPG SAM 7632.JPG SAM 7631.JPG SAM 7630.JPG SAM 7629.JPG SAM 7628.JPG SAM 7627.JPG SAM 7626.JPG SAM 7625.JPG SAM 7624.JPG Version 2 (without flying fighter vehicle part attached) SAM 7640.JPG SAM 7639.JPG SAM 7638.JPG SAM 7637.JPG SAM 7636.JPG SAM 7635.JPG SAM 7634.JPG SAM_7641.JPG SAM_7642.JPG|pose for anti-air or anything attacks �� Without Top Attachment SAM_7643.JPG Alien Conquest - Theme from 2011 (favorite LEGO theme. + Aliens and Alien Invasions) SAM 7743.JPG|LEGO AC 7065 Alien Mothership Set (Got it in Christmas 2012) SAM 7745.JPG|LEGO AC 7065 Alien Mothership Set SAM 7744.JPG|LEGO AC 7065 Alien Mothership Set SAM 7746.JPG|LEGO AC 7065 Alien Mothership Set SAM 7747.JPG|LEGO AC 7065 Alien Mothership Set - Top View SAM 7748.JPG|LEGO AC 7065 Alien Mothership Set - Bottom View UFO 1997 (favorite LEGO theme) SAM 7609.JPG|UFO97 MOC - Twirling Invader (My 1st UFO97 MOC. Still missing pieces from the 6900/6999 Cyber Saucer set i got in 2014 or 2015 maybe? sad face) SAM 7610.JPG|UFO97 MOC - Twirling Invader SAM 7611.JPG|UFO97 MOC - Twirling Invader SAM 7612.JPG|UFO97 MOC - Twirling Invader (Top View) SAM 7613.JPG|UFO97 MOC - Twirling Invader (Bottom View) note: Got the 6900/6999 Cyber Saucer set on eBay at 2014 or 2015 from my dad i believe; with missing pieces iirc. �� Others (Bionicle, Creator, City, Castle, etc. ��) Creator SAM_7665.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Astronaut Minifig SAM_7666.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Astronaut Minifig SAM_7668.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Space Shuttle Vehicle SAM_7670.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Space Shuttle Vehicle (Back View) SAM_7672.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Space Shuttle Vehicle (Opened for launching the satellite from its back) SAM_7674.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Space Shuttle Vehicle w. Satellite attached from its back SAM_7676.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Space Shuttkle Vehicle (Back View w. Satellite attached from its back) SAM_7679.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Satellite SAM_7680.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Satellite SAM_7682.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Satellite SAM_7647.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Box (Front View) SAM_7649.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Box (Back View) SAM_7653.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Box (Top View) SAM_7655.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - Box (Bottom View) SAM_7706.JPG|Set 31066 Space Shuttle Explorer - 3 Instruction Booklets City SAM 7708.JPG|LEGO City - 60077 Space Starter Pack - 1/5/2018 (From My Hive Media Page Last Year) SAM 7711.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7713.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7717.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7718.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7720.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7721.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7724.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7725.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7727.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7729.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7731.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7732.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7734.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7737.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7739.JPG|add caption/describe later SAM 7742.JPG|add caption/describe later Ninjago (1 Set I Have Only - Couldn't remember i could use the parts of Alien Conquest of Galaxy Squad even. ��) SAM 7684.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - Minifigs (Disassembled) SAM 7686.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - Minifigs (Armor) SAM 7688.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - Minifigs (Assembled) SAM 7690.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - Terrain/Foliage/Cover(for Good and Bad Guys if wanted) SAM 7695.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - The Set (Vehicle) - Front SAM 7696.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - The Set (Vehicle) - Facing Right (Not good at writing what directions it facing - grammar issues ������) SAM 7697.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - The Set (Vehicle) - Facing Left SAM 7698.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - The Set (Vehicle) - Rear SAM 7699.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - The Set (Vehicle) - Cannon Balls or Bombs Maybe? SAM 7700.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - The Set (Vehicle) - Cannon Balls or Bombs Maybe? SAM 7702.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - The Set (Vehicle) - Closeup SAM 7704.JPG|70624 Vermillion Invader - Terrain/Foliage/Cover(for Good and Bad Guys if wanted) + Minifig on the scene Screenshots from other games + random stuff; iirc �� (organizing/reorganization for sorting be needed before i edit the blog) DBZ_Unreal_Meme.PNG|My Unreal '98 Skaarj Meme Pic + a quote from DBZ SAM_7773.JPG|An ol milkshake thing i made (Image from my HIVE account + i got it back at least. ��❓) ArtanisArtanisMeme.png|My Old Starcraft Artanis to Sailor Moon Artanis Meme (NEVER FORGET REMEMBERING IT. ��) SAM_7774.JPG|My Old Space Marine Helmet with Glass Visor Drawing (Made in last year + posted on my hiveworkshop account) mama_tara_tsukino_meme_2019.png|Just a meme from my HIVE Workshop account + JIC i need to read Blizzard Games lore in life and online eventually. �� feruenzerujkun_tumblr_terminated.PNG|keep that as a memory in mind needed for me just in case i need to get the lost parts of me + my main fejk tumblr account back occasionally sooner �� (11/28/2018 = last year) HIVE_Avatar_2019_new.png|My Current HIVE (hiveworkshop.com) / Wikia Avatar (New 2019 40k Chaos Space Marine holding the Ammo as the belt for his Boltgun Rifle apparently. ��) HIVE_Avatar_2019.png|My formely-used HIVE / Wikia Avatar (Eddie Murphy / Sherman Klump's head replaced by a DOW2 SM Terminator Helmet with text saying "YES I CAN!!!" as my own part of my life i should say. ����) lovely_alien_made_by_a_hiveworkshop_user.png|A lovely Warcraft 3 model-created Alien (aka. Poison Elemental by icewolf055) HIVE_Avatar_2019_new2.PNG|My New Hive/Wikia Avatar (CSM with Chaingun/Minigun, aka the Reaper Chaincannon from New Havocs this year. ����) SAM_7862.JPG|My Sticky Cheese Beef Penne Pasta (From Sunday 3/3/2019) SAM_7887.JPG|My Cheesy Beef Spaghetti! (I forgot to post this on Wikia! My misses even! �� from Thursday) SAM_7888.JPG|Guess what i've tried yesteday? �� (forgot to upload this) - guess? �� SAM_7891.JPG|My Yesterday Dinner: Cheesy Chicken Pasta (Stage 1) SAM_7892.JPG|My Yesterday Dinner: Cheesy Chicken Pasta (Stage 2) SAM_7911.JPG|My Precious Maine Coon Cat (+ he's a male cat by the way. ��❤) first_time_with_lego_bricklink_studio_april_25_2019_sad.png|Image of me trying out a new-but-kinda-old LEGO CAD app from Bricklink known as Stud.io. Still dope, but good enough garbage to use apparently. alien_conquest_adu_hws_marine_render_april_25_2019.png|add describe text later jkun_hive_meme1.png|add describe text later my_homemade_gluten_free_breadsticks_goodie1.jpg|my homemade gluten free breadsticks - good use rather 11_08_2019_pastebin.png|meme on my HIVE this month (November) - sent to (some/)one of my (so/now-)former HIVE workmates FeelsGoodMan to get the fxxk out of my profile from him being a dick on me about my main Tumblr account from last year i was taking to take back from rotting like a carcass. geez �� My First Try of TripleA (Started on Feb of 2019) tripleA_scr01.png tripleA_scr02.png tripleA_scr03.png tripleA_scr04.png tripleA_scr05.png tripleA_scr06.png tripleA_scr07.png tripleA_scr08.png tripleA_scr09.png tripleA_scr10.png My Books at home SAM_7919.JPG|My Big English Dictionary Books (1 Red One, 2 Black Ones even) SAM_7921.JPG SAM_7923.JPG SAM_7928.JPG|My Warcraft/Blizzard Game Booklets jic i need them for reading perhaps (Front) SAM_7930.JPG SAM_7933.JPG|Warcraft 3 Books/Booklets (1 Game Booklet, 2 Game Guides) SAM_7939.JPG|Back side of my Warcraft booklets SAM_7935.JPG|Back side of my Warcraft booklets SAM_7942.JPG|1: Warcraft I: Orcs and Humans Book. 2: Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Book. 3: Diablo 1 (1996) Book (Front) SAM_7945.JPG|1: Warcraft I: Orcs and Humans Book. 2: Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Book. 3: Diablo 1 (1996) Book (Back) SAM_7947.JPG|Back Side of the WC2:BtDP 1996 Booklet SAM_7949.JPG|4 SPORE Game Booklets/Card-thingies, 1 Universe At War: Earth Assault Game Booklet, 1 BAMBOO Tablet-whatchamacallit Booklet, 1 ONI 2001 Game Booklet SAM_7951.JPG SAM_7954.JPG|Mechwarrior/Mechcommander Game Books/Booklets (Battletech) SAM_7956.JPG SAM_7959.JPG|Mechcommander Keyboard / Interface Reference Card (front) SAM_7961.JPG|Mechcommander Keyboard / Interface Reference Card (back) i'll decide on more images to post jic i need to do work on stuff or so even �� Category:Blog posts